Just Another Chess Piece (Ciel x Doll)
by Chase Nightingale
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has gone to a circus under the orders of the queen. Though while there he goes under the name Smile and meets a girl who could change his whole world.
1. Chapter 1

**Before Note:**

**I have also put this story onto Quotev. I hope you like this one. If you like it feel free to review it for me, I'd love feed back.**

"Smile, this is your roommate." Joker told the eyepatched boy while gesturing to the freckled boyish looking girl that was standing next to him. She smiled at him. He gave her a faint smile. "And Black will be in tent nine-" Smile cut Joker off, "I don't get to share a tent with Black!?" He exclaimed. "You and Black are already friends smile, time to make new friends as well." Dagger explained to him. "Black and Suit, you will be roommates." Joker finished. Suit and Black glared at eachother. "Alright, get to your tents everyone." Joker told them sending them to their tents. The freckled girl led Smile to their tent. "Can I have the top bunk?" She asked him crawling onto the top. "To be quite honest, I fancied the bottom one myself." He replied.

"Say, Smile." The girl said looking at Smile. "I noticed you talk real fancy-like." "D-do I?" He asked her. " Probably because I've been in service at a manor for so long." He told her sitting on his bed. "Oh, I see. Well if you have any questions, just ask I've been here longer than you after all. Oh, I got it!" She exclaimed. "To celebrate us meeting take one of these." She said showing him three candies. "It's the real nice Funtom brand too! I have caramel, milk, and strawberry." "I'll take caramel..." Smile said taking the caramel. She laid back down. "You know, the first time I had one of these I didn't think anything could taste so good." She smiled. "Smile, it may be hard at times, but always try your best. If you do you won't get punched and you can have all the sweets you want." She told him. Ciel laid there on his bed thinking about why he was there at the circus. There had been mysterious kidnappings wherever this circus performed. Coincidence or not he had to investigate and find out. He slowly drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~Doll~

It took a lot of convincing to make Joker allow me to share a tent with Smile. I don't know what it was but Smile interested me. Was it the fact we both have to cover an eye? Was it that he seemed different than the other members? I don't know.

"Hey Smile!" I exclaimed running up to the eyepatched boy. He turned around to look at me. "Hey." He replied. His hair was messy and his clothes were put on sloppily. I giggled. "Were you in a rush?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Yeah..." He mumbled.

"Guess I should start waking you up earlier then."

He nodded. I smiled. "Wanna go look around London today?" I asked him. He hesitated for a moment. "Well?" I asked.

"S-sure..." He replied giving me a small half smile.

"We leave at noon, got it?" I asked.

He nodded.

~Ciel~

I sighed. When was this guy going to leave me alone? Going with him to look around town wouldn't be too bad but not having Sebastian with me was what I hated to think of. It was hard enough to get dressed in the morning. I got teased by Sebastian and Freckles whenever they saw my slipshod clothing. But I could care less. I didn't fancy living in a tent, nor did I fancy the showers. Everything has been terrible since I got here, but I will stay for the queen. Besides, maybe things will get better if I get into the first string. Also, I may find more out.

"Hey Smile!" Freckles exclaimed walking over to me with a wide smile on his face. "Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Great!" He replied. "Let's get going then, Brother Joker said we can be out for an hour or two so we should hurry up a bit so we don't get in trouble."

"Yeah." I replied.

Freckles took ahold of my hand and we started to walk into town which wasn't too far from the circus.

When we got to town we looked around quite a bit. Freckles often dragged me into various candy shops. It was a little strange to watch him fawn over a dress at a shop we stopped by though. The dress reminded me of the one Nina made me the night I went to the Viscount Druitt's ball which sent a shiver up my back.

"Hey Smile." Freckles said as we arrived back at the circus.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Thank you for coming with me, I had fun."

"No problem, anytime." I said faking a smile. He smiled back then ran off which told me the show was going to start soon.


	3. Chapter 3

~Doll~

I ran to my first string tent and quickly changed into my circus outfit then did my makeup. It didn't take too long to get ready anymore since I was so used to it but it took longer to draw the thorny vines I painted onto my left cheek just below my wig. I walked out of my tent walked to the main tent. Tonight's show would be the same as yesterday's only different since we switch things up every now and then. I walked into the main tent and saw Smile helping Dagger find his spare knives while Black helped big sis Wendy find her hair piece. I smiled a little as I watched everyone get ready. One of the second string guys walked up to me.

"Need any help Miss Doll?" He asked.

"No thanks." I replied walking away.

I always acted differently when I was wearing my circus outfit. I never acted as cheerful or childish, I acted, like an adult.

~Ciel~

I panted. This was tiring. I wasn't sure if I would be able to search the tents as Sebastian and I planned or not. I looked around to see the tent was emptying then walked up to Sebastian.

"Come on." I told my butler walking out of the tent. He followed me but we were soon stop by the show's ringleader. He had Peter by his side and was carrying Wendy on his back. "Hey Black! Big Sis Wendy sprained 'er ankle! I need you to perform for her!" He exclaimed.

Sebastian looked at me then Joker. "Am I qualified to do that? I am not of first string after all." He told him.

"Nevermind that! Just hurry up and get ready!" Joker replied as he left with the twin acrobats.

"Sebastian, go. I can handle this on my own." I told my butler.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes my lord." He said then left to first contain the snakes then get ready for his performance.

~Doll~

After the show I walked out of the tent. The show went well as planned. As I got to the first string tents I noticed a boy sitting behind a crate with a snake in front of him. I walked over and looked over the crate. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. The boy, Smile, looked at me scared. "I-" He started to say. I put a hand over his mouth. "Quiet I told him." I took my hand away and did a backflip over the crate and grabbed the snake by the neck enabling it to bite anyone. "Hey Doll!" I heard Dagger call. I walked out to see him.

"Ah! There you are Doll! Wanna go to the dining tent with the rest of us t-"

I cute him off by sticking out the snake. "I found it lurking around again."

Dagger was scared. "Sn-Snake!" He stuttered. "Come and put this thing up!"

Snake walked over and took the snake from me.

"One careless step could've meant that I died, Snake, keep your snakes away." I told him walking off to where Smile was.

I grabbed Smile's hand. "This way." I told him grabbing his hand and leading him out of the first string tents and to behind a tent near the forest.

"Why are you helping me?" Smile asked.

"You haven't guessed yet?" I said taking my wig off. "It's me." I smiled.

"Freckles!? What is a guy doing dressed as a girl!?" He exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm a girl ya know!" I yelled then took his hand and pressed it against my chest. "See?" I asked him.

He pulled away embarrassed and blushing bright red.

I smirked. "If you'd like you can take a peek downstairs." I teased.

"N-no thank you!" He exclaimed.

I laughed a little.

"So, Doll, if you're in the first string, why are you sharing a tent with me?" Smile asked when he calmed down.

"I sleep better when I'm with someone else." I replied. "But Smile, why were you by the first string tents? Didn't Joker or someone warn you about the snakes?"

~Ciel~

My eyes widened a little. I had to think fast. "I-I'm sorry! I haven't stolen anything today! I swear!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, stolen? Today!? Smile, what are you talking about!?" Doll asked me.

"I grew up in the East End, I had to steal. It's hard to break habits! When they found out while I was at the manor I almost got kicked out! Please don't tell anyone! If I can't be here I have to go back to the East End and I don't wanna go back there!"

Doll sighed. "I'll keep this a secret, I wronged you earlier so now we're even. Also, now that you know I'm in the first string... Do you still wanna share a tent with me?" She said.

I nodded. "Of course." I replied with a smile.

She smiled back. "That's great! I'm go"ing to go change, I'll see you later Smile!" She exclaimed then ran off.

I frowned. Humans lie, there was no guarantee she'd keep her mouth shut. Yet she seemed different. I liked her better than most people for sure. I didn't know why but I felt something completely different than I've ever felt before. I shrugged the feeling off then walked off to my tent.

~Doll~

'Poor Smile...' I thought pulling on my light brown jacket. I had just taken all my makeup off and gotten dressed into my trousers, shirts, and jacket. I started walking to my tent. As soon as I walked into the tent I saw Smile asleep on the bottom bunk bed. I smiled. He was so adorable. I wanted to lay down next to him but figured I shouldn't I climbed onto my bed then realized I had to go out again tonight and groaned quietly. Until then I could get some sleep but when it was time to go Beast or Wendy would come in to wake me. I hated the job we had to do but as long as it kept everyone alive we all would keep doing it. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_"Hey Doll!" Smile exclaimed running up to me. I looked at him and smiled. _

_"Yes? I asked him._

_"I just wanted to tell you how lovely you look today!" He said then kissed my cheek._

_I blushed. "Thank you Smile." I replied._

_"You're welcome." He said returning the smile._

_I kissed him on the lips making him blush. We kissed for a while until-_

"Doll, it's time to get up." I heard Beast whisper as I felt myself being shaken a little. I opened my eyes to see her sitting on my bed trying to get me up. I sat up, yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Alright." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

~Ciel~

"Hey Smile, time to get up." I heard my roommate say to me.  
I opened my eye to see the brunette standing over me smiling. I sat up and quickly put my eyepatch on.  
"Morning, sleep well?" Doll asked. I nodded and stood up.  
I was about to get dressed then looked at her embarrassed. "Can you leave until I get dressed?" I asked. She giggled then left the tent. I got dressed then walked out of the tent to see her leaning against a post.  
"Ready to go to breakfast?" She asked me.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
We started walking to the dining tent when I looked over at Doll. She seemed happier yet calmer than usual today. I wondered why. "So Smile, what was it like working at a manor?" She asked me.  
I paused for a minute. "It was nice." I replied. "There's not too much to do as a pageboy besides deliver messages so I often got bored. But the other servants were nice. Even though they did break and ruin things a lot..."  
"Well at least people were nice, was your master nice?"  
I nodded.  
"That's good." She said then stopped.  
I looked around realizing we weren't in or near the dining tent. "Doll, where are w-" I started to say but was cut off by her lips smashing into mine.

~Doll~

I was kissing him, I couldn't believe I was kissing him! I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips moved in sync with each other's. After about three minutes I pulled away for breath. Smile had a blush on his face. "Wh-what was that?" He asked.  
I smiled. "A kiss." I told him.  
"I know that... But why did you kiss me?"  
"Why did you kiss back?" I asked with a smirk.  
He turned redder. "L-let's just get to breakfast."  
"Alright." I replied then started to walk to the dining tent. He followed me.

~Ciel~

She kissed me! Why did she kiss me!? Maybe she likes me... I don't know! "Ah, there you are Smile, I assume you slept well?" Sebastian asked me.  
"Yes, I slept well." I replied with a nod.  
"Might I ask why you're so red?" He asked me.  
"N-no reason..." I replied looking away.  
He chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

~Doll~

I smiled as I took a walk around the camp. Everything was perfect. "Ah! Doll!" Joker exclaimed walking over. " 'ave you seen Smile, Black, or Suit 'round today?" He asked me.

"I saw Black and Smile at breakfast, and Smile said he had to go do something and left." I explained.

"Huh, wonder what he's doing." Joker said.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I need to 'ave a talk with our newbies."

"Oh, okay." I replied.

He smiled, waved then walked off. I walked towards the training tent unsure of what I was going to do. Things were more fun with Smile around after all. I walked into the large tent and saw everyone training. Everyone seemed so inspired so eager to make it into First String. A lot of people were really good but not as good as the other first stringers and I. I chuckled as I watched Smile practice with Dagger, he was getting good real fast but he still messed up occasionally which was fun to watch. He wasn't good at tightrope walking anymore since all of his balance seems to be gone, but knife throwing he's actually pretty good at. I walked over to Dagger and Smile. "Hey Smile, Brother Joker needs you." I told him.

"Oh? For what reason?" Smile asked me.

I shrugged. "Don't know, just said he wanted to talk to you, Black, and Suit."

"Alright. I'll go find him then." Smile said then left.

~Ciel~

What did Joker want me for I wondered. I walked around looking for him until he stopped me. "Ah! There you are Smile!" He exclaimed smiling. Standing next to him was Sebastian and William.

"Yes, Doll said you wanted to see me." I said.

Joker nodded. "I 'ave something important to say to 'ee three."

"What is it?" William asked emotionlessly.

"Well, Black and Suit 'ee may be able to join the first string, as for you Smile, I want you to take care of Doll for me." Joker told us.

"Wait, what? Me take care of Doll?" I asked him.

Joker nodded. "I 'ave to leave tonight so I want you to take good care of 'er. You are her friend, right?"

I hesitated then nodded.

He smiled. "Good! Now Suit, Black, we need to talk about the first string." Joker said as he lead Sebastian and William away.

Why would Joker have me take care of Doll? Doll was just a girl I had met a couple days ago yet he already wants me to take care of her? I sighed as I walked into the training tent. Doll ran up to me, "How'd it go?" She asked.

"It went good." I replied.

"What'd he say?"

"That I need to take care of you while he's gone..."

She blushed lightly. "He said that?"

I nodded in response.

"Well, I can take care of myself, but we can definitely do more stuff together and say you're taking care of me while we do that stuff. Alright?" She explained.

"Alright I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

~Doll~

Why would Joker ask Smile to take care of me? Joker would never leave me in the hands of someone who wasn't first string. I walked to Joker's tent and walked in.

"Brother Joker?" I called out.

Joker popped up from behind a box. "Yes Doll?" He asked.  
"I have a question."  
"Go ahead and ask." He said with a smile.  
"Why did you tell Smile to take care of me? That seems... Out of character for you." I said.  
"Well, Smile is yer good friend right?"  
I nodded.  
"Do 'ee care for eachother?"  
I blushed and nodded a little.  
"That's why. Beast, Jumbo, Dagger, Peter, Wendy, and I are going to see Father and carry out 'is request. Snake, Black, Suit, and you will run the circus while we're gone. I want Smile to help take care of you meaning he keeps you safe just in case something happens." He explained.  
"Something happens? Like what?" I asked.  
"The Yard comes, maybe 'ee get hurt, etc. I just want 'im to help 'ee since you've been helping 'im so much."  
I nodded understanding. "Alright." I replied then left his tent.  
I got why he wanted Smile to take care of me but it was still so strange for him to do that... I sighed and I walked to my tent. When I got inside I saw Smile laying on his bed. "Hey Smile." I said smiling.  
There was no answer.  
I walked over to him and noticed he was sleeping. He was so cute, he looked like a small child yet he was my age.

~Ciel~

_"Hey Ciel!" A girl exclaimed running towards me. It was Doll in a nice noble lady's dress. I looked at her and smiled. "You look lovely." I told her._  
_She smiled back. "Thank you." She replied hugging me then giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. All of a sudden Lizzie ran in. "Ciiiieeelllll! Who is this girl!?" She exclaimed obviously very angered._  
_Doll looked at her. "I'm Doll, who are you?" _  
_"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, the wife of the Queen's Guard Dog!" She exclaimed before taking out two swords and running towards Doll._  
_"Lizzie no!" I exclaimed jumping in front of Doll._  
I sat up quickly panting a bit. What was that dream? Why did I even have it? Am I in love? No, I couldn't be in love with Doll she's not a noble and she's just a chess piece I've been having to use. I sighed. Doll looked over her bed with a piece of Funtom candy in her mouth. "You okay Smile?" She asked.  
I nodded.  
"Good, I was a bit worried."  
"Well I'm fine." I said faking a smile.  
She smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

~Doll~

"Come on already!" I exclaimed as I ran through the camp with Smile running behind me. Joker and the others were about to leave so we were going to say goodbye. I honestly didn't want them to leave, even if they were going for father. I have heard many rumors about the place they were going. I knew they were all professionals but if they don't make it back... I don't know what I'd do... I ran up to Beast and hugged her tightly then let go. "I'll miss ya Big Sis, hurry home." I told her.

She smiled at me. "We'll make it back as soon as possible."

I smiled back and walked up to everyone else and said goodbye. They then all left leaving Snake, Suit, Smile, Black, and me all alone. "We should start preparing for tonight's show. - Says Emily." Snake said. I had forgotten Joker left him in charge. We all went to get ready though. Even without the others the show was still gong to be great. I ran off to my tent and I found a letter laying on top of my circus outfit. I opened it up and read it. It was a sweet little letter from Smile. I smiled as I read it then I got into my outfit and walked out of my tent.

~Ciel~

"Are you kidding me Sebastian?" I asked my butler.

He shook his head. "I am afraid not Young Master." He told me.

"Why would you leave something like that in her tent!?" I exclaimed.

He smirked. "It just seems Young Master has quite the crush on her.

I blushed and looked away. "Don't be ridiculous..."

He chuckled.

The first show I'd be in was tonight. I would be throwing knives, Sebastian would be doing the trapeze with Suit, Doll would be tightrope walking, and Snake would be both the ringleader and the snake charmer. Just the fact Joker left the rookies in charge made me curious about where they left to. If the circus was behind the kidnappings would they leave so they could get more children. Jumbo said they were checking out the next town but I wasn't too sure about that. Doll walked up to me.

"Hey Smile, before the show starts, wanna go walk around the camp?" She asked.

I nodded with a well faked smile.

She smiled and grabbed my hand then led me off.

We went and saw the animals, ate some sweets, and showed eachother a few tricks though Doll's tricks always topped mine. It was fun, it was the most fun I'd had in the two years my parents had been gone. After we were done with our little walk we went to the show. We were both so happy, but we didn't know that things would change after tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

~Doll~

I sat down worried, after the last show Smile and Black disappeared. Brother Joker and the others haven't come back either though. I sighed and looked outside of my tent. It was sunny outside and everyone seemed to be really happy, except for me. Snake walked in. "Doll, maybe you should go find Joker and the others. - Says Webster." He told me.

"I wouldn't know where to find them. I don't know where the town is." I said. They didn't go to a town, but Snake couldn't know what they were really doing. He couldn't know anything about what we've been doing.

"Maybe I can help! I can smell really well! - Says Emily."

"I'm good." I told him. "But I am going for a walk, watch over things while I'm gone." I said grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

Snake nodded. "You can count on us. - Says Oscar."

"Good." I replied then put my cloak on and walked out of the tent.

I left through the front gate of the circus and started walking. I was going to get on a horse but I didn't feel like climbing onto one then riding it. I walked past a bunch of trees then I got to the town and walked around looking in a few shops' windows. Just like when I was little I felt useless and scared, poor and abandoned. I had to find the others, they were my only family and family has to stay together, that's one thing I know for sure. I heard a bell ring and saw a nobleman around my age walk out of a sweets shop with a butler. I ran up to the boy and hugged him. "Smile! I found you! I was so worried!" I exclaimed.

"Don't touch me!" Smile exclaimed pushing me away.

I looked at him hurt. "Wh-what?" I asked.

He looked a little scared. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, it was never Smile and you have no right to touch me, an earl, so freely!"

"But Sm- Ciel..."

"Young Master, you really shouldn't talk to a lady like that." Black told him.

"You're right..." Ciel said. "Doll, come back to my manor with me, we can talk about you and the other first stringers there."

"What?" I asked him.

"Just come with me. You can even stay there for a while instead of returning to that wretched circus if you wish." He explained.

"A-Alright..." I stuttered.

Black and Ciel led me to a carriage and let me inside. It was really nice and fancy on the inside, well maybe not as nice and fancy to Ciel as it was to me. Ciel looked out of the window as the carriage started to move. "Sebastian, prepare some tea when we get back." He told his butler.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes Young Master."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Ciel didn't seem like he wanted to talk at all. Sebastian just sat there quietly, it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

~Ciel~

Why the hell am I bringing her with me!? What has gotten into me!? Well, I suppose I can make her a servant... But making someone my age work for me doesn't seem right at all. The carriage pulled to a stop and I got out of the carriage first, Sebastian let Doll out of the carriage and led us both inside. Finny ran up to greet us. "Welcome home Young Master!" HE exclaimed cheerfully then looked at Doll with curiosity. "Who's this?" He asked.

"I'm Doll," Doll replied with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Finny grinned. "Nice to meet you too! I'm Finnian."

"Doll, come on." I said walking towards the stairs.

She followed me until we got to a bedroom, I looked at Sebastian. "See that she has everything she needs, clean her up, give her a new dress to wear, maybe some elegance lessons even. I need to think of a reason for why she's here." I told him then walked to my study.

~Sebastian~

"Miss Doll, if you would allow me to start a bath for you I will gladly help you bathe if need." I told the young brown-haired lady.

"I don't know how to start the bath, but I can bathe myself" She told me.

I nodded. "Wait here." I said then walked into the bathroom.

As soon as the water was warm enough I walked out and had Doll go in. She walked in and shut the door behind her. I sat on the bed. 'I wonder why Young Master brought her here...' I thought to myself. After a while Doll came out wrapped in a towel.

I handed her a blue dress which would fit her perfectly. She walked back into the bathroom and got dressed then came out. I smiled. "You look very lovely my lady."

She smiled. "Thank you Black, er, Sebastian." She replied.

I chuckled. "Now, Young Master told me to help you on elegance. Your manners and how your manner speak can be simply wretched to that of a noblewoman's. If you live here you must have good manners. So, first, we work on eating. I have baked a cake to help you with this lesson, follow me." I said leaving the room.

Doll followed me. I walked into a room that had plants and paintings everywhere as well as a small table with cake and silverware on it as well as a tea pot and a couple teacups. I walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out. "Please have a seat my lady."

Doll nodded and had a seat.

I pushed the chair in the walked around the table and picked up the knives, forks and spoons. I showed her how to properly place them then I cut a slice of cake and put it on her plate. She ate it, but it wasn't very neatly. I sighed. "Put the silverware back into order and we'll try this again. Eat nice and elegantly, no one wants to eat with a, pardon me, but no one wants to eat with a pig." I told her.

Doll looked a bit offended. "A pig!?" She exclaimed.

"I did not mean to offend you, but one should not eat as sloppily as that." I told her. "Try again." I said cutting another slice and putting it on her plate.

She ate it neatly this time. I smiled. "Good, now, let's move onto the tea." I told her.

She smiled. "Alright."

~Doll~

After about an hour or two of lessons I was done, but I guess learning new things isn't too bad... The butler was strict but not as strict as Father can be. I walked to Ciel's study and knocked softly on the door. "Come in." I heard Ciel's voice call. I walked in. He looked up at me in a bit of amazement.

"You look lovely." He complimented me.

I smiled. "Thank you. Your butler really does know how to make someone look nice." I told him.

He nodded. "I see he also gave you some lessons on elegance and speech."

I nodded.

He smiled a bit. "Good, dinner should be done soon and my fiancee Elizabeth is here so you'll get to meet her."

'F-fiancee!? No way! He can't have a fiancee! He's too young! Also I can't get close to him if he has a fiancee!' I thought to myself. I knew that this "fiancee" of his was definitely going to get in my way for sure...


	9. Chapter 9

~Doll~

I sighed, even though I love him I have to do as told. His fiancee and servants could easily get in the way though. Oh well, I should be able to do it. Ciel led me downstairs and a blonde girl ran up to us. "Oh, who's this?" She asked curiously.

"This is Lady Doll." Sebastian told her then looked at me. "This is Lady Elizabeth, Young Master's betrothed."

I curtsied to her and smiled. "Nice to meet you Lady Elizabeth." I said.

"Oh please, call me Lizzie!" She insisted with a grin.

I nodded. "So, you're Ciel's fiancee?"

She nodded. "Yep! Do you have a fiancee yet?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, being as cute as you are I'm sure you'll find one soon!"

"Thanks." I replied smiling.

"Let's go eat." Ciel said obviously annoyed by how loud Elizabeth was.

We all walked into the dining room and Sebastian served us. There was tons of food! It was the most food I've ever seen in my whole life! We all sat down, Sebastian served us and we started to eat.

~Ciel~

Lizzie left after dinner which was great and all, but I was also a bit worried. Her and Doll became really great friends, what if Doll told her about the circus? What if she told her about the kiss and everything else we did together? I sighed out of frustration and laid my head down on my desk. "Is something the matter Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"No, just leave me be." I told him.

"Very well." He said then left.

I still wasn't too sure why I brought Doll back with me and I was wondering why she came with me in the first place. I said we were going to talk about the first stringers and I'm sure she's noticed their absence by now. It was no big deal that they were gone, but the circus was her family so for her it probably feels terrible to have them gone. I heard the door open and I looked up to see who was standing by the door. It was Doll. "Ciel, can we talk about the others?" She asked.

I nodded. "Have a seat." I said.

She sat in a chair and looked at me. "Joker, Beast, Peter, Wendy, Dagger, and Jumbo, they haven't come back... I don't know why either, but I wish I did." She explained.

"You want to know?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I killed them." I told her. "Kelvin too."

"Wh-what?" She asked looking hurt.

"You heard me." I replied.

"Why... Why would you kill them?" She asked with tears running down her face.

"I'm the Queen's guard dog, I simply just disposed of the Queen's worries." I told her.

She got up with her fists clenched, she grabbed a knife from under her dress' sleeve and plunged forward towards me. "I won't forgive you Ciel!" She exclaimed.

Sebastian ran in before she could stab me and pinned her to the wall with a hand around her neck. "My my, isn't it too late in the night for a lover's quarrel?" He asked smirking.

Doll and I both blushed, she was still upset and angry though. "H-he killed them... He killed my family..." She said choking on tears.

"Indeed he did. But they committed a great crime, did you know about that?" Sebastian questioned her.

She looked away and nodded. "I did... I-I had to help... But it was terrible... I hated it..." She said.

"Do you know the children you were trying to save don't exist?"

She looked Sebastian in the eyes. "Wh-what?" She asked.

"It was all a lie, you were protecting something that never existed this whole time."

"N-no! You're wrong!" She exclaimed, tears still streaming down her face.

"Am I? We went to the workhouse and saw for ourselves that the place has been abandoned with years." He told her.

She looked down and stabbed Sebastian with the knife.

Sebastian didn't even flinch.

"Sebastian... Take care of her..." I said.

Sebastian nodded and knocked Doll out.

She laid on the ground out unconscious, her left eye was uncovered revealing a nasty burn I had only seen once before when her hair fell out of her eye for a brief second or two.


	10. Chapter 10

~Doll~

I awoke tied to a chair in Ciel's study. Sebastian stood next to me. It all came rushing back to me. A tear rolled down my cheek. " I won't forgive you..." I said quietly. "Never... I never will..."  
Ciel heard me and rolled his eye. "Doll, you were apart of the crimes weren't you?" He asked.  
"Of course." I replied. "I had to help Father, but I hated it. It was terrible seeing all those people die and the kids get taken..."  
"I honestly don't think Joker enjoyed it either. He looked pained to see those children die." Sebastian pointed out.  
I nodded. "You're going to have to kill me too, aren't you, Smile?" I asked him knowing that could be the last time I called him Smile.  
"I actually don't want to kill you." Ciel said.  
Sebastian and I looked at him shocked.  
"Young Master, but the Que-" Sebastian started.  
"She never said to kill them all, she said to stop the kidnappings and I have. I trust Doll not to do anything of the sort ever again." Ciel told him.  
I smiled a little.  
"This isn't like you Young Master." Sebastian said.  
"Shut up!" Ciel yelled at him. "Why don't you untie her?"  
Sebastian nodded and untied me.  
I stood up and stretched. "Thank you Ciel, but I'm still not going to forgive you for what you've done. You've taken my family and friends from me, which is mostly everything I have." I told him then left the room.

~Ciel~

I sighed. Doll's words echoed through my head. For some reason, they actually hurt, a lot. "Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked.

I shook my head. "Go bake me a cake and get to work."  
He nodded and left.  
I laid my head down on my desk. I couldn't possibly care for one of my pawns, so why did her words hurt me so much?


	11. Chapter 11

~Doll~

"Stupid Smile, why'd he have to kill them? And why did he spare me yet not them?" I muttered as I walked down the hall while holding back tears. I still can't believe he killed them, I won't forgive him though. "Ah, hello." I heard a voice say. I looked over and saw a maid with big glasses.  
"Hello." I replied forcing a smile.  
She smiled back. "Who are you?" She asked.  
"Doll." I replied.  
"Oh what a pretty name!" She exclaimed.  
"Thanks." I said. "My brother gave it to me."  
"Well it fits you well. I'm Mey-Rin by the way." She said.  
"Nice to meet you."  
She nodded. "You too. So, what brings you here?"  
"Ciel decided to take me in since my brothers and sisters just died..." I looked down.  
"I'm sorry about your losses... What about your parents though?" She asked.  
"I-I don't want to talk about them..." I told her.  
She nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry."  
"It's fine."  
"Oh! Have you met Finny or Bard yet!?" She exclaimed.  
"I think I met Finny, but not Bard."  
"Alright! Well let's find Bard then!" She said then led me off.  
To be honest I wasn't too happy or in the mood to meet people. I just wanted to go to my room and cry about the others. Thinking of them just made me feel worse, the sorrow grew making me want to kill Smile for what he did, but I felt like something was stopping me, my heart ached at the thought of killing him but my heart ached worse at the thought of never seeing the others again.  
"Ah! Bard! There you are!" Mey-Rin suddenly called out to a blonde man.  
He looked at us. "Oh, who's this?" He asked.  
"I'm Doll." I replied faking a smile.  
"Nice ta meetcha Doll, I'm Bard, the chef around here." He said with a grin.  
"Nice to meet you too." I replied.  
"So, are you staying here for a while as a servant or guest?" He asked.  
I shrugged. "Sm- I mean Ciel hasn't quite told me yet."  
"Hmm..." Bard said starting to think. "Guess we'll find out later."  
I nodded.  
"It's odd that the young master took you in though." Mey-Rin pointed out.  
"Really?" I said looking at her.  
She nodded. "The young master can be rather cold-hearted... But he took Finny, Bard, and I in. I know deep down he's probably really kind."  
Bard nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

~Ciel~

"Those stupid servants destroyed the bloody house again. Doll was quite eager to help clean up. It seems the three idiots have taken a liking to her. I don't see why though, she's just some girl who committed a crime." I muttered as I sat at my desk tapping my pencil on it.

"And yet you haven't killed her." Sebastian pointed out while pouring me a cup of tea. He smirked. "I think Young Master has taken a liking to her as well."

"Shut up!"I exclaimed then sipped my tea. "She's just a pawn I'm going to use to get my revenge."

"And yet you seem to be lying to yourself."

"What?" I asked the raven haired butler.

"I've seen how you are around her Young Master. Not to mention the fact that I saw you smiling around her. I even saw your little kiss the two of you shared." He explained.

I blushed. "Th-that was completely on her..."

He chuckled. "Yes, of course."

At that moment we heard an explosion.

"Not again..." Sebastian and I sighed at the same time.

Mey-Rin ran in with Doll. "Mr. Sebastian!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "Bard blew up the kitchen again yes he did!"

Doll nodded. "Yep!"

I sighed. "Sebastian, go help them."

Sebastian nodded and left the room, Doll and Mey-Rin following.

Doll slipped back into the room. "So, Ciel, I was wondering something. You killed the others, but not me. Why is that?" She asked seeming not to be her usual cheerful self.

"I don't need a reason to keep someone alive." I simply replied.

"Liar. You have a reason and I know it." She said.

"And how do you know that?" I asked her.

"Because you're the Aristocrat of Evil, the Queen's Guard Dog, you're the Earl Phantomhive. You have a reason for everything. And you disposed of the others for their crimes? I committed those crimes too!" She exclaimed.

"Are you saying you want to die?" I asked.

"No, I just want the others to be alive, just like I am!"

"Once something is truly lost, one never get it back again. That counts for Joker and the others as well, they won't be coming back."

"Jerk!" She exclaimed running out of the door. I rolled my eye and got back to work.


	13. Chapter 13

~Doll~

I ran to my room. I can't believe him. Kills my family then just lets me suffer? I hate him so much... He hasn't even talked to me much besides when I go to his study and visit him. But those visits are going to have to cease. I'm not going to stay here any longer. I grabbed my outfit that made me look much like a boy and changed into it. I gathered a few things and put them in my bag. I walked over to the window and opened it.. I jumped out of the window and managed to land on my feet then broke into a sprint leaving the huge manor behind me. After a while I stopped running and realized how far the manor was from the location of the circus. It's ridiculous, why would someone's mansion be so far away? Well, I guess Father's is too...

~Mey-Rin~

"Miss Doll!" I called knocking on the door of our guest's room. "Miss Doll! Are you in there!?" I reached for the handle and opened the door only to see that Doll's pretty blue dress was on the ground and her window was wide open. I ran to the window and looked out it, I didn't see her anywhere. I shut the window quickly and pulled the curtains over it. "Oh no! This isn't good at all no it isn't! Miss Doll is gone and Mister Sebastian is going to kill us for letting her get taken!" I exclaimed then ran out of the room only to bump into Mister Sebastian himself. "Mister Sebastian!" I exclaimed.

~Sebastian~

"Yes?" I asked the clumsy ignorant maid Mey-Rin who was now sitting on the ground since she bumped into me.

"Miss Doll! She's gone! I don't know what happened to her but her pretty blue dress is on the floor and I found her window was open!" She explained.

"What? There's no way she jumped out of the window, she would've gotten hurt. But why would someone take her?" I pondered to myself outloud.

"Mister Sebastian! We have to do something yes we do!" Mey-Rin pointed out.

I nodded. "Indeed, I shall have a word with Young Master. Stay put." I said walking away.

~Ciel~

"What do you mean Doll's gone!?" I exclaimed pounding a fist on my desk.

"It seems she is not in the manor anymore Young Master, her dress is in her room on the floor and her window was open. Either she ran away or she was take by someone." Sebastian explained to me.

"Why would someone take her and why would she run away?" I asked.

"I do not know why she would be taken, but if she ran away, could it be because of what happened earlier?" He pointed out.

"Dammit... I forgot about that..."I muttered thinking back to when Doll got angry at me. "Sebastian, let's go find her, she couldn't have gotten that far."

Sebastian nodded. "Then we shall leave at once, my lord."


	14. Chapter 14

~Doll~

I sat down in an alley way. It was cold and raining. I was exhausted from walking, no matter where I looked I couldn't find the circus. Maybe they left without me and the others, even though the others are dead... I sighed. A carriage went by me, the horses and wheels went through a puddle and it splashed me making me colder. I shook a little. It was just like being in the east end again, except I didn't have the others to help me. I wrapped my jacket around me even though it didn't help at all. A child ran past me then stopped and walked back. She looked at me. "Are you okay? It's really cold and rainy out. You should get inside." She told me.

"Rachel!" A woman's voice called.

"Oh! I gotta go. Mommy's calling me. Go back home, okay?" She said with a smile then ran off.

"I wish I could go home..." I muttered to myself.

~Ciel~

"Where the hell could she have gone?" I asked myself as I wandered the streets of London.

"That is a good question my lord. I can't seem to sense her or see her anywhere." Sebastian said.

"What if she made it to the east end?" I asked him.

"She couldn't have, it's too far away for a human to get there."

I sighed. "Let's keep looking"

Sebastian nodded and we went back to looking for her. I was hoping that she'd be alright.

~Doll~

I sat in the alley for quite sometime before a man walked up to me. He kneeled down in front of me.

"Hello, do you perhaps need a place to stay?" He asked with a raspy voice. His hair was messy and his breath was foul. I noticed he was missing a few teeth as well.

"I'm good." I told him, "I'm good sleeping here tonight, trust me."

He gave me a small disapproving look. "You're too precious to leave here on the streets child." He said putting a hand under my chin. "I think I'll take you home no matter what." A devious grin danced onto his face. I smacked his hand away and he took my wrists and pinned me to the wall. "How rude you little-" He started to saw but was cut off by the sound of a chainsaw and a splatter of blood from behind him. The man dropped dead and I looked up at his murderer. A man with long red hair stood there with a chainsaw.

"Ah, I recognize you." The man said. "You're the one from that unattractive big boobed girl who Bassy slept with's record. Mally, I think her name was."

"Mally?" I asked. "Wait, Beast!?"

"That's the name she was going by isn't it? Well, never mind that. What are you doing outside in the rain?"

"I ran away and I can't find the circus..." I answered him.

"I see, well the circus is gone now. It left a couple days ago. Apparently every first stringer disappeared. I know six of them died but apparently two went missing. You're one of the two aren't you?"

I hesitated then nodded.

"Well, I must get back to work. I don't know why I even wasted my time talking to y-"

"Wait! Why did you kill that man? And how do you know about Mally?" I cut him off.

He smirked showing off his razor sharp teeth. "I'm afraid I can't tell you too much about that dear. If you don't get inside soon though you could possibly find out what I am and why I kill."

I looked down. "I don't have a place to go though, and I'm freezing out here." I said.

"Now now, quit your complaining. I'm out here for the rest of the night in this pouring rain yet you don't see me complaining about it." He scoffed. "A woman really shouldn't have to put up with this..."

I sneezed.

"Well look, now you have a cold. Try not to get me sick dear. No man wants a sick woman."

I looked at him confused.

~Ciel~

Right as I was about to give up and go home I walked by an alley and saw a red figure talking to someone who had a brown jacket over their head. I ran over. "Grell! Get away from her!" I exclaimed.

Grell looked at me. "Ugh, not you again. Stupid brat."

Sebastian walked over.

"Bassy!" Grell exclaimed trying to hug Sebastian.

Sebastian moved out of the way making Grell face dive into a muddy puddle.

I crouched down in front of Doll. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. I gave her my umbrella.

"Thanks..." She said.

I nodded in response.

"Sebastian, let's go." I told my butler.

He nodded. And the three of us started to leave.

"Now wait a second Bassy! What were you doing sleeping with another woman!?" Grell exclaimed.

Sebastian turned around and looked at him. "I simply just got information out of her, that's all."

"That sex looked waaay too good to be just for getting information! I'll forgive you if you do me next~" Grell said then winked at Sebastian.

Sebastian shivered in disgust.

"Let's just go!" I exclaimed.

Sebastian nodded and got us out of there.

~Doll~

I sat on a bed shivering. Ciel had taken me to his town house. It was smaller than his manor but it was still really big. Sebastian walked in with an outfit for me to change into. "Here you are my lady." He said handing it to me. He left and I changed into it. It was just a red dress, nothing to fancy but I think it fit me well. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called.

Ciel walked in and shut the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

~Doll~

"Oh, Ciel." I said when I saw him walk in. He looked serious yet, shy and nervous...

"Doll, I-" He started then looked away, he looked back up and walked up to me. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

I blushed like crazy but kissed him back. I was shocked, he seems like he'd never do this... And I thought I hated him now, but I... I liked this... Guess I don't really hate him after all.

~Ciel~

I pulled away from the kiss, both of our faces were flushed red. I looked away from her. "D-Doll..." I started, "I-I-I..." I looked at her* "I love you Doll!" I exclaimed.

"Y-you love me?" She asked.

I nodded. "The strange feelings I've been having, they must mean I'm in love. I've only felt them around you Doll. You're always on my mind and I can't stand to see you in pain or sorrow."

She looked at me and embraced me. "I love you too, Ciel." She whispered.

I smiled a tiny bit. I felt so much better than usual. I-I even smiled...

~Doll~

He loves me! He looooovvvvveeeesss meeee! Oh I'm so excited! Honestly I didn't think he liked me. But what about the others? He killed them, and I'm in love with him. I set the feeling aside and I let go of him. I smiled. He smiled back, which was very rare for him.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Ciel asked me.

I nodded. "I'd love to."

And with that Ciel and I went to the kitchen to see what Sebastian had cooked up for us.


	16. Chapter 16

~Ciel~

I walked into the dining room with Doll at my side to see what Sebastian had made for us. The room was lit by candles and the food was very, extravagant. There were many fancy cakes and lots of sweets. There was even a turkey and a chicken. I told him to prepare a small snack, not a feast. Sebastian walked in and seated us then served us. "I'm sure you must be starving after that incident." Sebastian pointed out.

Doll nodded while she chewed a piece of cake in her mouth. "This is so good!" She exclaimed.

"Why thank you." Sebastian replied smiling.

I ate a bit and dismissed Sebastian rather quickly.

Doll and I started to talk after a while.

"Man Ciel, how rich are you? This food is so good!" Doll exclaimed happily as she continues to eat.

I nodded. "Yes, well I think it's the butler who made the food. He's quite talented, for an idiot."

Doll laughed a little.

She was back to normal, and I liked it. Kind, happy, hyper, like nothing could ever go wrong. But I knew we had both been through hardships, even if we don't know about each other's past hardships but I'm sure we'll get to know each other's eventually.

~Doll~

What a feast! There's so much food! And it's all so good! Much better than being in the circus or even being on the streets! The sweets have been the best but the chicken and turkey are good too. I was starving since the incident earlier so being as hungry as I was I ate a lot more than Ciel. Right as I was about to say something I heard Mey-Rin scream. Sebastian ran to her immediately to see what happened and I followed. Mey-Rin had a snake wrapped around her. The snake looked familiar. "Wordsworth, what are you doing here? And where's Snake?" I asked it. The snake simply hissed at me. I put a hand on his head and stroked his nose softly. He uncoiled himself from around Mey-Rin and wrapped himself around my shoulders. I went to look for Snake. I ran around the manor unable to find him when suddenly Sebastian walked up to me. "Miss Doll, if you would follow me." He said then started to walk away. I followed him.

He led me to a green house where on the inside I saw a familiar snakeman tied up with his snakes slithering around him. "Snake!" I exclaimed.

I kneeled down and untied his gag as Wordsworth got off of my shoulders. "Doll! You're alright! - says Emily" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yeah, but so are you. I was worried!"

"But Doll, what are you doing with Black and Smile they're obviously the ones behind the reason the others haven't returned! - says Wordsworth."

"Well, Smile is a great friend of mine, I can't help the fact that I want to be with him. Besides, it's nice here."

Sebastian nodded. "Indeed."

Ciel walked in. "Snake?" He asked.

"Smile, you're why they disappeared aren't you!? - says Oscar." Snake snapped at Ciel.

"I'm not actually, they were behind a series of kidnappings, they were wanted by the queen an they got away. Their current location however is unknown." Ciel lied making it look and sound convincing.

"Kidnappers? They can't be! - says Donne"

"It's true." I said.

He looked at me. "I-it is? - says Wilde."

I nodded.

Snake looked away. "My family and friends are gone now, they were the first people to accept as I am... - says Goethe"

"Snake, you still have me, and also, I'm sure Ciel will let you be a servant here." I said.

Snake looked at Ciel. "I guess I could use a new footman... If you want the job I'll give it to you. You must work though."

Snake looked at me. I nodded with a smile.

Snake looked back at Ciel and nodded.

"Then it's settled, as of today, you are the new Phantomhive footman."


	17. Chapter 17

~Doll~

"So, you came to kill Black and Smile, huh?" I asked Snake. We were sitting on my bed in my room and talking to eachother.  
Snake nodded. "You and the other disappeared, so we were worried. I thought they had something to do with it, so I was going to find them and kill them for taking away my only family and friends... - says Oscar." Snake said looking down.

"Smile told you why the others left, I only left to find them but they're hiding somewhere now, we won't be able to find them for a while so we should just stay here and lie low." I told him.

He nodded again. "Yeah. - Says Emily"

I smiled a little and reached into my bag which was sitting next to me. I pulled out three pieces of candy. "Candy?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Suit yourself." I said with a shrug then put the strawberry one in my mouth.

Snake was never really one to show emotion or talk much but he somehow seemed, happy and like he wanted to talk to me about something but he didn't.

Suddenly I heard the door creak open. I looked over at the doorway to see Sebastian walking in. "Miss Doll, it is getting late, the young master would like to say good night. Will you follow me?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, tell him that I'm trying to catch up with Snake." I told the tall, handsome, dark haired butler.

"Very well, I shall inform him immediately." He told me then left.

~Ciel~

"Catching up, with Snake?" I asked Sebastian.

He nodded. "Yes, it seems that with both of them being in the first string they are close as if they are family." He told me.

"All of them are like that." I implied.

"Indeed." He replied.

"Well, I must be getting to sleep, tomorrow will be busy. Sebastian, prepare me."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said as he began to change me into my night clothes.

~Doll~

When Snake left the first thing I did was lay down on my huge bed. I felt guilty for not going to tell Ciel good night but I was talking to Snake who is like family to me. I may not have grown up with him like I did with the others but he's still apart of my family and he always will be. I closed my eyes and found myself drifting off into a deep sleep.

"No! Get back here!" A young woman yelled as she reached out to grab a tall orange haired boy. He was filthy and terribly skinny. He looked weak, and he was missing an arm. A man ran after him. "You there!" he exclaimed, "Get back here you filthy brat!" The boy continued to run as fast as he could until the man tackled him to get back the food he had just stolen. "No!" A girl with curly black hair exclaimed as she watched. As much as she wanted to help him, she was missing a leg making it impossible for her to walk. "Dammit! Not again!" A man who looked about twelve exclaimed. His twin sister sat next to him and sighed. "He's just going to hurt himself even worse by trying to get us food..." She said. A tall man nodded. A boy with black hair sat next to the curly haired girl, just like her, he was missing a leg. "If I had a leg I would've beaten the hell out of him..." He muttered under his breath. A little girl with short brown hair that barely covered her badly burnt eye sat next to the twins, she looked up at the girl. "Hey Big Sis, will he be okay?" The girl looked at the little girl and smiled. "Yeah, he will." The boy ran over, his clothes were torn and even dirtier but he had no food. He fell to his knees. "I-I have failed you all..." He said.

Suddenly I woke up. "The East End?" I asked myself, the dream I had kept going through my mind. I sat up and I got dressed then someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said.

Ciel walked in. "Doll, we're going to the East End."


	18. Chapter 18

~Ciel~

"Th-the East End!?" Doll exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yes, I have a mission from the Queen and I would prefer if you came with me. Snake will be coming as well." I explained.

"A-alright..." She said smiling. She was hiding something, I could tell, but I just ignored it.

"Get ready, you'll need to wear the clothes you wore in the circus. We leave in thirty minutes."

She nodded and I left.

~Doll~

"Why the East End?" I asked myself with a sigh as I changed into the baggy outfit I wore when I wasn't performing. Ciel had me wearing dresses ever since I got to the manor, it was nice wearing trousers again though. I looked into the mirror and I brushed my hair a bit making sure to keep the ugly burn scar my parents gave me covered up. I hate looking at it. I picked up my bag and looked through it. In the bag I had some candy, a knife, tickets to the circus, a photo of Joker, Beast, Dagger, Peter, Wendy, Jumbo, Father and me, and a bottle of perfume that I used when performing. I looked at the dress that was laying on my bed and the photograph. I smiled softly then put the photo away. I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked downstairs where Sebastian, Ciel, and Snake were waiting.

"Are you ready?" Ciel asked.

I nodded. Ciel wore what he wore when he was at the circus, a baggy brown jacket, dark green trousers, a tan shirt, and a tan scarf. Snake and Sebastian both wore similar suits but they didn't look too fancy.

"Shall we get going Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded. "We shall."

When we got to the East End I saw that not much had changed. It was still rundown and it was still dirty and filled with criminals and people who had no place to all home. It made me feel uneasy without the others here.

A/N: Well, I haven't gotten a review in a while, I'd love to hear what you all think of the story so far. ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

~Ciel~

I noticed that Doll seemed, well, different. She seemed as if she was nervous. Was she scared of the East End? Has she been here before? I could only wonder. I had wanted to ask her why she seemed nervous but I didn't want her to bother her. I guess I couldn't care though...

"Let's get going." I said as I walked into a shop.

Doll, Sebastian, and Snake nodded and followed me.

"Why are you here?" The owner of the shop asked.

"Business from the Queen herself, has anything odd been happening around here?" I asked.

The owner shrugged with a smirk. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't."

"How much do you want?" I asked.

"Just enough for me to get out of this place." He told me.

I turned to walk away. "Come Sebastian, Doll, Snake, we're leaving."

"Hey wait!" The man exclaimed.

Doll flinched.

"I know you! You're that little brat who always tried to steal from me along with those other brats!" He exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Doll exclaimed then ran out of the shop.

"Doll!" I exclaimed then ran after her.

~Doll~

I stopped running after a while and sat down in an alley, the same one I lived in with the others. I didn't want to get caught. If I was caught I couldn't be with Ciel. I'd be in jail, I could even die... Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Ciel.

"You were a thief?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Not a very good one though..." I told him.

"You lived her then?"

I nodded again. "For most of my life, yes..."

He hugged me a bit tighter. "Is this where you hurt your eye?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, my parents did that. I was raised very roughly and one day they just threw me into the East End. Joker and the others found me. With our disabilities we all just came together."

"I'm sorry to hear that your parents did that. They should have never done that to such a beautiful girl like you, it's cruel. Anyone who hurts their own child should be punished severely for what they've done."

I nodded. "Ciel, what happened to your parents?" I asked him.

He paused for a brief minute. "They perished in a fire two years ago..." He told me.

"Sorry to hear that." I said.

"It's fine..."

"What did you do after they died?"

"Let's get back to the manor," he told me, "I'll explain the story to you there."


	20. Chapter 20

~Doll~

We sat in Ciel's room, just Ciel, Sebastian, and I. He was going to tell me about his past, what had happened after his parent's death and how he's gotten to where he is today.

"Two years ago, my parents were killed. It was my tenth birthday and everything was perfect until that night." he started to explain, "The mansion was on fire and I had found my parents dead. I ran off and I was captured by my parents murderers. I was sold into human trafficking and I was to be used as a sacrifice. I still have my slave mark, you've seen it before, correct?"

I nodded.

"Well, I got that mark from those people. Right as I was about to get sacrificed I summoned a demon."

"A demon?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded and took his eyepatch off revealing a purple eye with a pentagram on it.

"I formed a contract." He told me, "And I formed it with Sebastian."

Sebastian took one of his gloves off with his teeth revealing the same mark on his hand.

"A-a demon?" I stuttered.

Sebastian nodded.

"Because of the contract Sebastian must obey every order I give him. He got me out of that cage and for a month we wondered through England, eventually we found the hospital where my aunt worked. She was happy to see me, but surprised at how much I had changed. I'm sure Elizabeth was surprised as well. Sebastian rebuilt the manor and eventually I became the Queen's Guard Dog just like my father had been, I became the head of my family and the person running the Funtom company."

I hugged him. "It must be hard..." I told him, "To be staying so strong all the time. The world isn't fair to anyone and we all have hard times, but I think you've had some of the worst of them."

Ciel shook his head. "You've had it worse Doll, you had nothing, and I had everything. There's no need to pity me."

"Ciel..." I said hugging him tighter. "I'm here for you. I don't want you to be hurting because of you past or anything else. Alright?" I told him.

He nodded. "Alright."


	21. Chapter 21

~Ciel~  
"Weston College?" Doll asked me.  
I nodded. "Indeed. I am to take care of another matter for the Queen." I told her.  
"Can I go?" She asked.  
I shook my head. "It's an all boys school for nobles."  
"Please?" She asked again. "I don't want to stay here alone... Also, I can dress as a boy again. And I can say I'm from a very rich family!"  
"Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, Tanaka, and Snake will be here. It'll be-" I stopped myself as soon as I realized what Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny could do while Sebastian and I were away. "On second thought," I said, "I suppose you can come."  
"Yay!" Doll exclaimed hugging me. "Thank you."  
"No, problem." I told her. "Now, we leave tomorrow."  
Doll nodded. "Kay!" She exclaimed smiling brightly.  
~Doll~  
Wow! I've never been to a school before! I was sooo very excited to see what it was like! Although, what name would I go by? How would I prove I'm a "noble"? How could I hide the fact I'm a girl? So many questions swirled through my mind but nevertheless I was determined to go. I would make friends, get good grades, and do whatever else students do.  
"We need to come up with a name for you, Freckles and Doll won't work." Ciel said.  
I nodded.  
"What if I took Father's last name? Then I'd qualify as a noble." I told him.  
"Yes, but what if I were to say you were my cousin, or younger brother that was adopted? That way, if anyone knows Kelvin or my family they wouldn't be suspicious."  
"So, what's my name then?" I asked.  
"How about Finnian?" He asked.  
"Like the name you used in the circus?"  
He nodded. "Yes, Finnian Phantomhive."  
"It has a nice ring to it." I pointed out.  
Ciel nodded. "I shall have Sebastian enroll us. We will probably start school on Monday." He told me.  
"Alright." I said smiling.  
I was curious about what would happen, almost, too curious though.


	22. Chapter 22

~Doll~

"Hurry! We're going to be late!" Ciel exclaimed while running.

I ran after him quickly catching up, we managed to get to the school's gates before they closed. Yep, today's the first day of school!

The school building was huge and beautiful! Boys everywhere too, but it was an all boys school. Suddenly I heard people whispering.

"The P4!" Someone exclaimed.

There stood four boys. One wore red and had long blonde hair, another had dark hair and wore a cloak as well as purple, the one in green had short blonde hair, and the one in blue had about the same hair color as Ciel.

The boy in red walked over to us quickly and adjusted Ciel's tie. "Your tie is crooked." He said. "What's your name?"

"Phantomhive." Ciel replied.

The boy looked at me. "Yours?"

"Same as his." I told him.

"I've never heard of you two."

"The headmaster did mention two new boys would be entering the school, one in blue house the other in purple house, but would that happen to be you two?" The one in green asked us.

"Yes." Ciel replied.

"Article forty-eight of Weston College's school regulations, 'Only prefects and those given prior permission by the prefects may traverse on the lawn.' You could at least memorize the school rules before you enroll." The one in blue told us.

"We're really so-" I started to say.

"Hurry up, let's get inside. It's much too bright out." The cloaked one pointed out.

"Watch your step next time." The one in red told us in a charming way.

Suddenly a boy ran up to Ciel, nearly knocking him down.

"You've got all the luck! You walked on the lawn and got off without so much as a slap on the wrist!" He exclaimed. "I'm McMillan. I'm in first form and in Blue House just like you!" He told Ciel.

"Oh, I see." Ciel said.

"What's this prefect and Y stuff we keep hearing about?" I asked McMillan.

He looked at me. "A Y is a penalty point. For each Y you're made to write a Latin poem a hundred times" He explained.

"And P4?" Ciel asked him.

"The group of four students you just saw were wearing colored waistcoats, right? At this school, only prefects may wear waistcoats tailored with the fabric of their choice. They're what you might call house captains."

McMillan explained to us that the one in the red waistcoat was the prefect of Scarlet Fox house where students of particularly noble status board, Edgar Redmond. The one in the green waistcoat was the prefect of Green Lion house where students who excel in martial arts and sports board, Herman Greenhill. The one in the blue waistcoat was the prefect of Sapphire Owl house where students who excel in academics board. And last but not least, the one in the purple waist coat is the prefect of Violet Wolf house where students accomplished in the arts board, Gregory Violet.

"Oh! We have to get to class!" McMillan exclaimed then dragged Ciel off. I decided to go to my class as well and left.


	23. Chapter 23

~Doll~  
I walked up to the Violet Wolf dormitory. It was kind of creepy and weird, but it wasn't too bad I guess... I had been chosen for Violet Wolf since I have talents. Maybe some others were tightrope walkers or something! That'd be cool! I walked into the dorm and had a bunch of people look at me.  
"Hey kid! You must be new here!" A boy exclaimed waking over to me. He had black short hair with longer spikes of white hair coming down the middle of his head and he had a scar on his eye.  
"Y-yeah. I am!" I exclaimed with a smile.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Finnian, Finnian Phantomhive." I told him. "You are?"  
"Cheslock." He replied.  
"Nice to meet you Cheslock."  
"Wow, you're different from the rest of us." He pointed out.  
"Different isn't always bad." I said.  
He nodded in agreement then looked around. "Hey Prinz!" He yelled out to a boy who looked about my age. He had shaggy hair the same color as mine and emerald green eyes.  
"Yes?" The boy asked.  
"Come take care of the new kid for me, I have to go to the Swan Gazebo." Cheslock told him.  
The boy walked over and Cheslock left. "I'm Cyrillus, Cyrillus Prinz." He told me.  
"Finnian Phantomhive." I replied.  
"Nice to meet you Phantomhive. So, what's your talent?" He asked.  
"Acrobatics, tight rope walking. Really I can do a lot of things." I replied smiling.  
"We don't really have anyone like that in here. Shouldn't you have been sent to Green House?"  
"I shrugged. "What are you good at?" I asked.  
"Music." He replied.  
"Cool." I told him.  
"One thing before I show you around," he said, "Why do you have your hair covering your eye?"  
I looked away. "I was mistreated so I have a nasty scar that I want to hide... That's, not against school rules, correct?" I asked him.  
"Nope," he replied, "I was just curious. Now let's go. It's almost fag time."  
I nodded and followed Cyrillus.


	24. Chapter 24

~Ciel~

"Fag?" I asked McMillan. We were sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast.

"Yeah, after breakfast comes fag time. It's a tradition peculiar to Weston College, where a lower boy is assigned to attend to a particular senior." He explained to me.

"Attend to?" I asked.

"As in clean his room, iron his uniform. And later preparing his hot water bottle in the evening."

"So basically you're to play his butler? Do Prefects have fags as well?"

"Of course!" McMillan exclaimed. "Clayton is the fag to Bluewer, the prefect of Blue House." He said.

'Clayton?' I thought to myself, 'Ah, that fellow.' I remembered him had greeted me with a small prank when I got into Blue House of course, Professor Michaelis stopped him and the other boys from going too far. That's right, Sebastian had become a teacher here so that he could stay by myself in case anything was to happen.

"Fags are different from butlers in that a senior may take care of his fag as well. It's sort of like a brotherly relationship limited to the school, you might say? Also, a prefect's fag is a bit special compared to the rest! They get to wear their house flower on their lapel like the P4, and cross the lawn with prior permission, and also I hear they get to take part in the Midnight Tea Party, which is hosted by the headmaster!"

McMillan rambled on about the Prefects, their fags, and the tea party. I could only think of how great of an opportunity the tea party would be to meet the headmaster.

"By the way," I said, "Sorry to change the subject, but do you happen to know Derrick Arden, son of Duke Clemens?"

Suddenly I heard a bunch of people started whispering.

"Ph-Phantomhive!" McMillan exclaimed, "You'll alienate your fellows if you fraternize too much with people from the other houses!" McMillan scolded me, almost in panic.

"That smacks of the petty rivalries in which women tend to engage."

"It's cause the houses often face off against each other in various competitions. Anyway, if I'm not mistaken, Arden was to have been transferred from Red House to Purple House as a special case but I don't know the details, but rumor has it that it was under the headmaster's orders." He explained whispering.

"What do you-"

"McMillan! It's fag time!" A boy exclaimed cutting me off.

McMillan stood up and walked over to the boy."Right! This is my upperclassman! I'll be seeing you Phantomhive." He told me then left.

"Phantomhive!" I heard Clayton exclaim.

I turned around a bit shocked. "Yes, Clayton?"

"You're to clean the dining hall until you're assigned to a senior." He told me.

"Eh!? By dining hall, you mean everything here?" I asked him while looking at the huge mess.

"Quite! I don't want to see you cutting any corners now!" He exclaimed then left.

I sighed then lifted my eyepatch up revealing the covenant. "Sebastian, right here." I said.

Sebastian came in. I explained to him what McMillan had told me of Derrick Arden.

"When I was checking the student roll, his name was indeed on the list of Violet Wolf residents." Sebastian told me.

"He should be at his house now. I'll go over there directly, so you tidy up here." I replied.

"Very good, sir." He said with a bow.


	25. Chapter 25

~Doll~

"There's someone from Blue House here!" Someone exclaimed.

"What the hell are they doing here!?" Cheslock exclaimed. "They don't belong here!"

Everyone, including myself, walked outside to see why the person was here. I ran up to the boy who was here. "Hey Ciel." I said smiling.

"Please, while we're here call me Phantomhive. We are to call each other by out last names." He told me.

"Alright." I replied.

"Phantomhive," Cheslock said, "You know this boy?"

"Yep! He's my brother!" I told him smiling.

Ciel nodded.

"Well Blue House members shouldn't be here! Now leave!" Someone yelled.

"Fine, I'll be going then." He said then left.

~Ciel~

Dammit. I can't get in there. I was kind of glad Doll got put in that creepy dorm, that way she could look for Derrick and help me find out the reason he hasn't come home or talked to his family in a while. She will be lots of help during this, I just hope that she can keep her gender a secret. Of course she kept her crimes and gender a secret from me very easily.


End file.
